


Centerfold

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, KagaAo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is a porn star with a growing addiction to a certain co-worker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).



            It was ironic, Kagami thought, for a porn star to be watching porn on a Friday night. After sheepishly looking through the videos, he decided on a promising-looking one with a close up of a nice ass as the thumbnail.

The thing was, it was the only way he could see _him_. They had done a movie together about a month back, but it still hadn’t been released. He hadn’t seen him since they wrapped up filming, and he had no way to contact him. It was normal, it was work, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Aomine, Aomine, _Aomine_.

It had been incredible. Sex was his job. It wasn’t a big deal. But Aomine was different. Even outside of work, he couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard. 

            Now, seeing Aomine’s legs wrapped around some other guy’s waist was definitely a step down from actually being with him, but Kagami would take what he could get. Mixing work with relationships was a bad idea, so it was safer watching him like this, from a distance. It was easy enough to imagine himself in the other actor’s place, watching Aomine fall apart underneath him, hearing him gasp out his name- 

            “K-Kaga…mi!” 

            Kagami froze. He paused the video and pulled out one of his earbuds, making sure that no one was calling him. All was silent in his apartment, which, upon reflection, was a good thing, considering he lived alone. He put his earbud back in and rewound the video a few seconds. 

            He hadn’t imagined it. Right as Aomine came, he had cried out Kagami’s name. Judging by the way the scene was cut rather choppily to the next position, it was a mistake. Kagami couldn’t believe it. He knew the other actor, and his name was in no way similar to Kagami’s. The only conclusion was that Aomine had been thinking of him. 

            His already half-hard cock stiffened into a full erection. 

            No matter how many times he jerked off that night, he still felt frustrated. 

* * *

 

            A few months later, he found himself in another film with Aomine. Their first movie together had been wildly successful, receiving tons of praise for their on-screen chemistry (and dicks). There was even talk about it being nominated for an Erotic Film Award. 

            It was early as his manager drove him to the set. Kagami had been nervous all morning, and now it felt like his stomach was rising to his throat. He wanted to just act professional around Aomine, but he couldn’t imagine seeing him without blushing like a starstruck young boy. He had watched that video so many times that the image of his name falling from those lips was permanently burned into his mind. 

            The car stopped, and his manager, Riko, took the keys from the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt. “We’re a bit early,” she said. 

            Kagami looked around in confusion. They were outside of a basketball court. “Why are we stopping here?” 

            Riko groaned. “Did you look over the script _at all_?” 

            “I’m a natural at this, don’t sweat it,” Kagami said with a nervous laugh. Truth be told, as soon as he saw his co-star’s name on the script he couldn’t read any further. 

            “Ugh, I should’ve expected this,” she said. “Well, you don’t have to do too much acting anyway. You are going to be playing a kid who just joined the basketball team, and Aomine’s gonna teach you.” 

            Kagami got out of the car, stretching his arms, breathing in the fresh air. The familiar sight of a basketball court soothed his nerves. Riko got out and stood next to him. 

            “You don’t have to really play,” she added. “Just go through the motions. Everything can be edited.” 

            “But I’m _good_ at basketball,” he said. “You won’t have to edit anything.” 

            Riko snorted. “I figured as much. You look like a player.”

            They stood in silence for a while until the equipment van pulled up. They gave Kagami a ball as they set up the cameras and he happily began to shoot some hoops. He was so engrossed he didn’t even notice Aomine until he snuck up behind him and stole the ball from his hands. 

            “Hey!” he yelled as Aomine laughed and scored a point with an elegant flick of his wrists. He was about to protest more until he turned around and faced Aomine in person for the first time in months. He had to shut his mouth tight to avoid telling Aomine he had been watching his movies religiously almost every night. 

            So instead of speaking, he just stared, his eyes traveling over Aomine’s lean frame, his smooth skin, his blue eyes. It was only when Aomine’s cheeks started to turn a pretty red and Kagami was about five seconds away from jumping him that he realized that this was even worse than not talking. 

            “Do you play?” Kagami half-yelled to conceal his embarrassment. 

            Aomine looked taken aback. “Uh, yeah, in high school.” 

            “Then, play me!” Kagami demanded, scooping up the ball and starting up a dribble. Aomine grinned, stole the ball, and it was like the whole world disappeared. They played like it was a real game. The camera crew seemed to disappear as they danced around each other, and all Kagami could see was Aomine, Aomine, Aomine. 

             Kagami didn’t notice the crew trying to get their attention until Riko nailed him in the side of the head with the script, crumpled up into a ball. 

            “Come on, you two,” she said, sounding exasperated. “We’ve got…way more than enough footage of you two playing. We’re on a tight schedule here.”

            “Yeah, Dai-chan, _focus_ ,” Aomine’s manager chipped in. Kagami bit his lip to keep from laughing, because ‘ _Dai-chan’_?

            As if reading his mind, Aomine shot him a dirty look. Kagami innocently picked the script off the ground, trying to smooth it out and figure out his lines. 

            He felt a solid warmth press against his back, and shivered at the feeling of Aomine being so close, peering over his shoulder at the script. Apparently he hadn’t prepared, either. 

            In a few minutes, the cameras had been moved to a closer angle, and the director was ready to roll. Aomine faced Kagami, the playful look from their game replaced with a look of pure sex appeal. 

            “So you’re pretty good with basketballs,” Aomine recited. 

            “Mmmmm!” Kagami agreed, the pitch coming out much higher than he intended. He couldn’t help it, with Aomine looking like that. 

            Aomine made a face like he was about to start laughing, but somehow managed to regain his composure right before grabbing Kagami’s balls. 

            “Are you any good with these?” he asked. 

            “I’m not sure,” said Kagami, scratching the back of his head and trying to pretend like he couldn’t come just from Aomine’s hand cupping him. “I’m new to _this_ team. Can you show me?” 

            Aomine grinned. “I’d be happy to,” he said, and leaned in to kiss Kagami softly on the lips. Kagami’s eyes slid shut as he wrapped his arms around Aomine’s trim waist and-

            “End scene,” said the director. “Pack it up , everyone, we’re going back to the studio for the sex scenes.” 

            Aomine and Kagami stepped apart from each other. It was just work, just _work_ , Kagami told himself, but he already missed the warmth of Aomine’ s body pressed against his.

 

* * *

 

            With no explanation, the scene was supposed to transition to a normal bedroom that was actually just some IKEA setup in the studio. But this was porn, the setting didn’t matter. 

            What did matter was Aomine pushing him to the bed, straddling his hips, and smashing their mouths together in a wet, sloppy kiss. It was all for show, open mouthed and full of tongue, but Kagami relished it anyway. 

            Aomine pulled away and kissed his way down to Kagami’s erection, stroking it a few times before unceremoniously deepthroating him. Kagami had seen him do it before, but no matter how impressive it was to see, it was nothing compared to the actual feeling. Aomine seemed to instinctually know where all his sensitive spots were. Then again, it was Aomine, who seemed to be able to turn Kagami into nothing but sensitive spots. He let out a loud groan. This was bad. Kagami was about to come too soon as if this was his first time getting a blowjob. 

            It didn’t help that Aomine was looking at him with those lusty eyes that seemed to say that he would rather be no where else than here. 

            Kagami pulled Aomine off by the hair and flipped him so he was looking up at Kagami. Aomine was flushed, his lips wet and swollen. His cock was dripping precum. It was pretty clear that he liked sucking dick…a lot. Kagami wondered if he was like this off the set, and if his other partners knew just how _lucky_ they were. He shook the thought from his head. He didn’t want to think about Aomine with anyone else. 

            He lowered his hips, brushing their cocks together and covering Aomine’s mouth with his own. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

            “Kagami,” the director called. “Move your arms a bit. We can’t see anything.” 

            He grunted, begrudgingly moving his forearms from where he had been cradling Aomine’s head, trying to quell down the sudden rush of possessiveness.

            Aomine took the opportunity to grab one of Kagami’s hands, pulling it down between his legs. “Here,” he said. “Get inside.” He didn’t have to ask twice. 

            Kagami pushed Aomine’ s legs towards his chest, positioning his cock at his entrance, already wet with lube (God forbid their audience saw actual preparation). Still, he moved in slow, watching the myriad of expressions on Aomine’s face as he was filled. He tilted his head back as his mouth fell open, letting out a moan. 

            If there’s one thing Kagami had learned from watching porn for the past month (other than that masturbating too much definitely didn’t make you blind), it was that he really loved Aomine’s voice. Hearing the way his voice rose from its usual deep pitch to something desperate once Kagami started to move inside of him turned him on more than anything else. 

            “Harder!” he demanded, and Kagami obliged, slamming back in roughly. 

            He sat back on his haunches as he continued thrusting. In reality, it was so the viewers could see Aomine’s body, but Kagami pretended that it was all for him as he ran his hands over every inch of Aomine’s torso. He thought he already knew it by heart from all the movies he had been watching, but film really did not do him justice. The blue of his eyes. The fine hair trailing down his navel. The way his skin shone with sweat. The way he _felt._

            His emotions must have been clear on his face, because now Aomine was looking at him strangely as well. To distract him, he thrusted even harder, and Aomine grabbed onto his forearms, digging his nails in as his eyes glazed over. 

            He leaned down to kiss Aomine again. He couldn’t help himself. The sting in his arms made him feel so _wanted._ Aomine responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. Kagami would have been perfectly happy to come just like that, but the director called for a position change. 

            They maneuvered themselves into one of those ridiculous positions meant to really show the penetration to the viewers. Kagami held Aomine from behind, keeping his legs open for the camera as he went in hard and fast. It was awkward and easy to slip out, but Kagami knew from experience that if done right, it could feel incredible. And since this might be the last time Kagami ever had the chance to fuck Aomine, Kagami wanted to give him the time of his life. 

            “Fuck yes!” Aomine moaned, Kagami willing himself not to come as Aomine fluttered around him. He turned his head, straining his neck to he could kiss Kagami again, sloppily sliding their tongues together. They broke apart after a well-aimed thrust, Aomine stroking his cock and crying out, “Yes, yes! Kagami, Kagami, Kaga-!”

“Cut!” the director said. “Wrong name, Aomine. It’ll be hard to edit that out in this position.”

  
             Aomine nodded, still panting.

            “It’s alright,” the director added. “Let’s just switch to cowboy for now.” 

            Kagami almost protested. He didn’t want Aomine to see just how red his face had gotten from Aomine calling his name. But it didn’t seem to matter. Even as Aomine began to ride him, moaning for the whole world to hear, he wouldn’t meet Kagami’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

            When they finished their last scene, Aomine was still acting strange. Kagami had come hard, of course, he was fucking the star of his wet dreams. He thought that Aomine had a good time too, but maybe not. He was acting so cold. 

            “Uh, good work today, Aomine,” he said after he came down from his orgasmic high. Aomine ignored him, sliding off the bed and heading to the dressing rooms. 

            “Get the car Satsuki,” he called to his manager. “I want to get the hell away from here.” 

            Sighing, Kagami got off the bed and went to his own dressing room, disappointed. But what had he expected? It was his job. Aomine was literally being paid to fuck him, and from the way he was acting, he obviously wouldn’t do so otherwise.

 

* * *

 

          It had been a week since Kagami had last seen Aomine, but he still felt dejected. He had never felt this way before. He had never even spoken to Aomine outside of work. yet he felt like he had been dumped by his boyfriend right before prom.

            Even worse, he kept watching that godforsaken video where he had first heard Aomine call his name. If he really couldn’t stand Kagami, why was he calling his name when he came? Why had he clung to him like that during their scene together?

            He shook his head. It wasn’t worth thinking about. He would get over this ridiculous crush and everything would go back to normal. He would just have to ask Riko to never sign him up for a movie with Aomine again, no matter how much money they offered him. 

            He had just put some food in the oven when someone knocked on the door. He didn’t bother looking through the peephole before opening the door, and immediately regretted it once he saw who was standing there. 

            “…’Sup,” said Aomine. 

            Kagami gaped at him while Aomine stared back with a sullen look on his face before saying, “It smells nice in here. What are you making?”

            Kagami blinked. “Um. Spaghetti. And meatballs.” 

            “Cool,” Aomine said and strode right past him into the kitchen. 

            “Wait, wait, what the hell are you doing here?!” Kagami asked, finally breaking out of his trance and chasing after Aomine. “How do you even know where I live?” 

            “I asked my manager, who asked yours. It wasn’t hard,” he said casually, peering into the pot of sauce on the stove and giving it a stir with the spoon Kagami had left in it.

            “Don’t you dare lick that,” Kagami warned. “And you didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?” 

            Aomine sighed, stepping back from the stove and shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He stared fixedly at the floor as he mumbled, “I thought we could hang out or something.” 

            “I thought…I thought you hated me. You barely even looked at me during most of our movie.” 

            “I don’t hate you,” Aomine said, finally meeting Kagami’s gaze. “I just…I hate the way you make me feel!” 

            Kagami’s eyes widened. “W-What?” 

            Aomine stepped closer. “I can’t stop thinking about you, ever since our first movie together. I keep messing up at work because I keep wishing my partner was you. You’re hot and funny and you’re not terrible at basketball and I really like your dick and apparently you can cook too and I…” he took a deep breath. “I think I like you. Date me.” 

            “I…what?” 

            Aomine stomped his foot impatiently. “You heard me.” 

            “Well I…okay,” Kagami said, trying to hold back his blush. “I um…think I like you too.” 

            Kagami’s heart nearly exploded as he saw the smile spreading across Aomine’s face. He closed the difference between them and kissed him softly. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” 

            “Damn right,” Aomine said, kissing him again. “I’ll provide dessert,” he added, grinning widely. 

            “Get your shitty gay porn lines out of here,” Kagami said, but pulled him closer to kiss him again all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually “researched” a lot of terrible gay porn intros for this. Kagami’s “mmmmm” in the basketball scene is actually a reference to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuoaGPlWr-4 at 21 secs. it’s awful and i love it.
> 
> Happy Birthday Rae! This is very silly and not very good, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> also i was THIS close to naming this something like "shaving ryan's privates" or "edward penishands"


End file.
